At First Like A Young Virgin
At first like a young virgin is the 32nd episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the seventh episode of Ikkitousen: Great Guardians. Summary Ryomou is first seen thinking about Ryofu, thinking to herself how she had suddenly changed after her visit to Rakuyo high. Shen then looks at her phone, looking at the picture of her and Saji on it. Gentoku and Kan-u are seen meeting up with Ryofu, with Saji looking from afar. Gentoku thanks Ryofu for saving her life. They then enter the park, with Kan-u being very suspicious of Ryofu, as well as her surroundings, possibly sensing Saji's presence. Ryomou is then seen at Hakufu's, where Hakufu is forced to clean the floors, after not bringing Kakouton back, for her mother. Hakufu then trips, as she was rushing her cleaning duties, on to Koukin, who is stuck under her. Chuubou then trips as well causing both of the girls to be on top of Koukin. Gentoku, Ryofu, and Kan-u are then seen enjoying the park, with the exception of Kan-u who did not ride any of the rides, which causes both Ryofu to be able to get closer to Gentoku, and Kan-u's jealousy to rise. Kan-u eventually confronts Ryofu, after Ryofu blatantly agitates her. Ryofu cowards behind Gentoku, while still agitating Kan-u from behind. Gentoku then tells Kan-u that it is always shameful and embaressing when she is around her, causing Kan-u to leave Ryofu and Gentoku alone. Gentoku and Ryofu are then seen, with Gentoku regretting her words against Kan-u, although this topic is quickly changed, as Ryofu and Gentoku go into a haunted house, in the amusement park. Inside Gentoku is quickly, and very easily scared, causing her to trip into Ryfou's arms, who proceeds to kiss her. Kan-u is then, still in the park, seen depressed over the conversation she had with Gentoku. Kan-u then sees Gentoku's book, which reminds her that it was Gentoku's favorite book, stating that she would always carry it with her. Kan-u then picks it up and begins to read it. Gentoku and Ryofu are then seen, after kissing, where Gentoku falls, and is tied up by chords as a result, helpless. Saji, close by, then remembers how Ryofu became this way, remembering that the original saji, had kissed and unconscious Ryofu, back at Rakuyo, which allowed her to control her very mind, which causes her to have a headache. Gentoku and Ryofu are then seen, as the helpless Gentoku, succumbs to the original Saji's power, after being violated by Ryofu. Gentoku then rejoins Kan-u at the park. Kan-u asks where Ryofu was, which Gentoku tells her she had to go. She then allows Kan-u to keep the book, Kan-u was reading after learning that Kan-u had enjoyed it so much. Ryofu is next seen leaving the park, with Saji, much to Ryomou's dismay who had just came to the park. Ryomou then becomes jealous and follows them, as supposedly according to the original Saji's plan. While following them, her dragon trembles, causing her pain. She then sees the original Saji, recognizing her as the person who helped her find Chuubou. Ryomou then tries to catch up with Saji and Ryofu, but it was already to late. Koukin and Chuubou are then seen togeather, accidentally touching each others hands, which causes both of them to blush. Their moment is then interrupted, as Hakufu finds trouble working a water hose. Hakufu is then sent away by her mother, to get some more food. Ryomou is then seen at the park bench, where Ryofu greets her, but is turned away as Ryomou was still jealous of her. Ryomou then runs away. The hooded girl then seen, hiding by a tree, when she gets a sudden headache, from using her power too much. The original Saji, then stumbles on to Hakufu, still feeling her headaches. She momentarily falls unconscious where she is picked up by Hakufu, and taken to her home, being placed in a bed. Hakufu gets her mother to boil some water, but only to find the girl she had just picked had vanished from the bed. Gentoku is next seen, in the middle of the night while everyone is sleeping, with a malicious smile on her face, with the Seito students unaware of the plan that is about to unravel on them. Characters Returning Characters * Hakufu Sonsaku * Koukin Shuuyu * Chubou Sonken * Shimei Ryomou * Ryofu * Genpou Saji * Genpou Saji (real) * Unchou Kan-u * Ekitoku Chouhi * Gentoku Ryuubi Navigation Category:Ikkitousen: Great Guardians Episodes Category:Episodes